Coaxial cable networks (also referred to herein as coax networks) have been widely deployed, e.g., in the past two to three decades. The coaxial cable can provide Gigabit digital bandwidth that is typically sufficient for broadband access demand. Although Time Domain Multiplexing (TDM) Passive Optical Network (PON) based Fiber-to-the-home (FTTH) systems are emerging, due to the relatively high cost of such systems, coax networks are still serving many broadband customers today. To support legacy systems and save investment cost in new infrastructure, integrating some of the coaxial cable infrastructure with the PON infrastructure is desirable, such as connecting coax network components at the home end to PON components at the distribution network and central office. Ethernet PON (EPON) is one PON technology that uses Ethernet protocol and frames for communications and can provide Gigabit bandwidth. EPON over Coax (EPoC) technologies are being considered to integrate EPONs and coax networks and hence benefit from both technologies and infrastructures.